


The Act Within

by WindMeister8



Series: Tension [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Competition, Eventual Smut, Exams, F/M, Family, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: They came from two different worlds. How could he even think of being together with her?But when she seeks his help for acting out a scene with her, an opportunity falls into his lap. Will this scene play out in a way that brings them closer... or tear them further apart?





	1. Act I - Outside Looking In

With the obnoxious banging finally coming to a halt, the white machine shuddered in its final moments before it stilled. Hitting the light switch in the small bathroom, the young raven-haired man made for the washing machine, an empty basket supported on his hips. One hand placing the basket on the tiled floor, the other opened the washing machine’s door. 

Bending down, he reached in, scooping a handful of clothes and transferring them into the basket until none were left.  As he took out the last bunch, a faded white shirt caught his attention. Disentangling it from the other clothes, he flicked it twice to smooth out any wrinkles. 

The material was thin and worn out, the collar slightly frayed. He examined it closely, his lips curling down upon seeing another button missing down the front of the shirt. It was his one and only formal shirt and he had to wear this for a job interview later in the afternoon. With a click of his tongue, he draped the shirt over his arm and carried the basket of clothes out into the living room. 

Still holding the shirt, he headed for his bedroom in search of needle and thread. Finding none, he tried his mother’s room instead. Two minutes of searching finally yielded the sewing box. But upon opening it, he noted the absence of any spare buttons. He let out an exasperated sigh, his dark locks falling over his eyes as his head hung low. 

Why did nothing seem to go his way?

First, he had lost his job just two days ago. Though the pay wasn’t much, the hours fit into his class schedule, which was rare. Now, his only good shirt was missing a button right in the middle. It was too conspicuous a place to not mend it. He wasn’t superstitious but it often seemed that bad things always came in threes. So what next?

The box still in hand, he sunk down on the bed, the weary springs creaking in protest. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes, trying not to recall the scene that was ingrained in his mind for the past few days. But just the thought of it both enraged and saddened him. That incident was the cause of everything but really, who could he blame?

Erwin maybe? For being everything that he was not? 

Or (F/N)’s parents? For telling her that she should look for someone of a similar status as them?

Or (F/N)? For growing apart from him?

No.

The fucking problem was himself. Maybe if he was born into a more well-to-do family, things would be different. Maybe if he held down more jobs, things would be different. Maybe if he worked harder, graduated faster, and launched into a speedy career, things would be different.

But that wasn’t happening anymore. He had let his emotions gain the better of him and now, not only had he lost her, but his job as well. How could he look at his mother and two siblings in the eye? They were counting on him and here he was, moping over a girl. 

With a click of his tongue, he launched himself off the bed. This was no time to sit and whine. Heading for the living room, he had barely placed the sewing kit on the side table when a loud knock resounded in the small space. 

He frowned. He wasn’t expecting his mum or siblings to be back so soon. Crossing over to the front door in two steps, he opened it. 

“Hey, I figured you were in.” 

The subject of all his worries stood in front of him, dressed in three-quarter khakis and a sleeveless tee. A bag strapped over her shoulder, she folded her arms across her chest, a small smirk on her lips. Without waiting for a reply, she pushed her way in.

“Your mum not home yet?” she asked.

A sigh escaping his lips, he shut the door behind him. “No. What are you doing here, (F/N)?”

She looked over her shoulder with a slight grimace. “Leeeviii,” she said in that ingratiating tone which she only used when she was desperate for help. “Help me with this exam, please?”

Levi’s lips pursed into a thin line. Looking at her, his childhood friend of 13 years, it was like nothing had changed. She had not changed. Their relationship… had not changed. Not even after that little incident two years ago when they had almost kissed.

He looked away, his heart constricting when he thought of her with Erwin. “Why don’t you ask Erwin for help?”

“He’s busy.”

So he wasn’t her first choice after all. Grabbing the sewing kit and his worn shirt, he brushed past her. “Sorry, I’m busy too.”

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her eyes widen in surprise. It was unlike him to turn her down so curtly but unfortunately, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her problems. And just looking at her now made his head throb painfully. Still, he could hear her follow him into his bedroom, stubbornly refusing to leave. 

He set the sewing kit on the table and pulled out one of the chairs, steadfastly ignoring her as he sat down and got to work. With a loud thump, she dropped her bag down beside the sewing kit as she hopped onto the table. 

“Levi, I really need your help,” she said in a serious tone, her eyes trying to make contact with his.

Remaining silent, he examined the thread used to fasten the last button on the shirt. His plan was to remove that button and sew it back in the middle position. Hopefully that wouldn’t be too noticeable. As he removed the scissors from the sewing kit, he heard her sigh but his gaze remained focused on the task at hand.

“You know me, Levi. Normally I wouldn’t bother you if you were busy.” She paused, her voice a tad lower than before. “But this exam is really important to me.. It’s personal.”

Without moving his head, his eyes flickered up to see her lips set in a grim downward curve. He could judge from her expression that she was really bothered by this exam. Unable to contain his bubbling concern for her, he broke his silence. “A personal exam?”

Eliciting a snort from her, she threw her head back, followed by another sigh. “No. You remember my bitchy cousin, Krista?”

He gave a sharp nod in response.

“She’s taking this same class as me.”

Levi’s eyebrows lifted. “I thought you didn’t care much about her or that silly competition between her parents and yours.”

“I don’t.” She ran a hand through her hair, sweeping it behind her ears. “I never cared about it. Partly, I guess, because either way, I always got better grades than her in high school anyway.”

“But ever since I took up an Arts major, that bitch has been rubbing it in my face like never before.” Her eyes narrowed into slits, her fury burning holes into the table. “It doesn’t hurt my pride. I chose this path, so I accepted everything that comes with it.”

Leaning back in his seat, Levi listened attentively. He knew exactly how hard (F/N) had fought against her parents so that she could pursue her passion. Nothing could smolder her fierce determination, much less a competitive asshole.

“But…” Two fingers rubbing her temple, she rested an arm on her knee. “I really don’t want to disappoint Mum and Dad. It was a big decision for them to let me do this and I would hate to see Krista’s parents using my failure in this class to one up my parents at the reunion dinner.”

Levi absentmindedly glanced down at the shirt in his hand. He could fully empathize with her. Just like how he wanted to make his mother proud of him, (F/N) wanted to prove herself to her parents. Even though they had allowed her to pursue a less “science-y” major, it didn’t mean that they fully supported her. After all, the pressure from friends and relatives who had children around the same age would push them into the unhealthy competitive mindset.

Knowing that his resolve to remain out of her problems was weakening, he set the shirt down on the table with a light sigh. “So… what is this problem you’re having?”

Her eyes immediately lighting up, he felt that familiar flutter in his chest as she hurriedly rummaged in her bag, pulling out a stack of folded papers. Why was it that just seeing her happy made him feel like he was the luckiest person in the world?

“It’s for the Creative Writing class I’m taking.” She smoothened the papers with the back of her palm and handed it to him. “Basically we need to write from the perspective of a hardened criminal who has fallen in love with the prime minister’s daughter.”

Levi skimmed over the papers as she spoke, noting the tons of scribbles that she had already made detailing her analysis of the exam question. Stopping at one of the pages, he could see where she had gotten stuck at. Scores of red-inked question marks dotted the section, showcasing her frustration. 

He read that section over carefully. To put it simply, she had reached the conflict of the story, where the criminal was now torn between staying with the woman he loved and endangering her life, or leaving her and breaking both of their hearts in the process. Notes about the two characters’ thought processes covered the piece of paper but unlike the previous pages, there were no lines connecting them. 

Flipping through the pages again, he said, “I take it you’re having problems with threading the pieces together into a cohesive flow.”

“Yes,” she drawled in exasperation. “No matter how I write the scene, it just doesn’t make sense. It just sounds… forced.”

Levi frowned, looking at her over the top of the papers. “I’m not really good at this shitty romance stuff either.”

Guffawing, she jumped off the table and patted his shoulder. “I know that. But you are still a guy. So you can at least act as the hardened criminal.”

His eyebrows creased. “What?” 

“We, Mr. Ackerman, are gonna act out this scene,” she replied. Standing with a hand on her hips, she crooked her index finger a few times, beckoning him over. “Now, come on. Chop chop.”

Levi gave her a deadpanned stare, wondering whether she was serious. When she repeated the gesture again, he rolled his eyes, dragging his body out of the chair reluctantly. He murmured under his breath, “This is so stupid.”

Ignoring Levi’s retort, (F/N) cleared her throat before clasping her hands together in front of her. “Why do you need to leave me, Jack?” she declared, her overly dramatic expression causing Levi to stifle a laugh.

“Errr…” Struggling to come up with a response, he shrugged. “Because… I’m a criminal?”

Throwing an arm out wide, she gave a plaintive shake of her head. “I don’t care what you are. I just want to be with you!”

Talk about cheesy. This whole acting shit gave him goosebumps. Rolling his eyes, he grumbled, “This is lame.”

Still frozen in motion, (F/N)’s lips barely opened as she whispered, “Act for real, man.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Your acting is bad too, what the hell.”

“Oh come on, stop it, Levi. Now get real, okay?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Fine..” He breathed out in a sharp hiss, sweeping a hand through his hair. “I’m a criminal, you’re a… normal woman. So go live your life, Liz.”

(F/N) took a step closer towards him. Her hands reaching out to hold his arm, it prompted a slight twitch from him at the close contact. She fixed him with an intense gaze. “I don’t want to. I can come with you. I can adapt to your life.”

She really could get into it, it seemed. If he had not known the context of her words, he would have thought she was sincere. What would it be like it was…

His heart clenching at the thought, he shrugged her off and scoffed. “You don’t want my life, Liz. It’s full of danger and it’s so insecure…” He paused at that last word. Insecure, huh. Boy, could he relate. “So unstable.”

He looked at her glistening eyes shining back at him. Eyes that he only wished conveyed love. The words spilled out of his lips of their own accord. “You want stability. You need stability.”

“I don’t need it if I’m with you.”

His tongue clicked in annoyance. “Yes you do.”

“Levi?”

Shook out of his own world, he hastily regained his composure, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” She gave him a curious look, one eye narrowed.

“N-nothing.” The corner of his lip turning downward, he jabbed an accusing finger at her. “You asked me to get real, so I did.”

Eying him quizzically, she let the silence fester for a while longer before letting it slide. “Oookay. So hmm where were we… oh right.” She thumped a palm to her chest. “But I love you, Jack. And I want to be with you.”

He inhaled a breath of relief at her acceptance of his excuse. This was getting too real. It was like he was being sucked into the whole act. He had to disengage himself.

Putting on his casual monotone voice, he continued with the scene. “No you don’t love me.”

“Yes I do,” she countered, inching closer to him until they were chest to chest.

“No.” Levi pushed her away. “Whatever it is you’re feeling now… that’s just… adrenaline and some hormonal shit.”  

Trying to find a more logical reason, he settled with a simple “I don’t know.” He added, “You’re just a typical emotional woman swayed by their feelings.”

Her eyes widened, a fire igniting in them as she bristled at his words. “What the..”

“Hey and you’re an emotionless killing machine!” she snarled, her tone increasing in volume. “What the hell do you know about love anyway huh?!”

Wincing like he had just been hit in the chest, Levi gulped hard. But she wasn’t done just yet.

“Do you even know what it’s like to go to sleep every night wondering whether your loved one is safe? Hoping that even if it’s just for a second, that you’ll get to see them in your dream?? Because you can’t stand the thought of losing them???”

His gaze flickered to the side, his chest constricting with every word. He knew all too well what it was like. 

“Now that I think about it, I don’t even know whether you love me… But you know what? It doesn’t matter. Because you’re the one and only one I love!”

Lies. All lies. 

“Right. Says the woman who flirts with another man,” he mumbled bitterly.

(F/N) gripped his arm, pulling him around to face her. Her gaze burning into his, she demanded, “What man??” 

Unable to stand the festering rage that had been boiling inside him, he yanked his arm away, fixing her with an intense glower. “Don’t pretend to be innocent. I saw you the other day with Er-” Almost blurting out the name, he caught himself. “..that other guy! He’s the one you want as your partner. He’s blonde, handsome, rich, charming, and from a good family. He’s exactly what your parents want for you too.”

“So what?! It’s _my_ life,” she proclaimed. “And _I_ choose to be with you.”

Who was she kidding?

Levi swept a hand through his bangs, his eyes squeezed shut. “Just… leave me alone, man. Life would be so much simpler that way.”

“Leave you?” He heard her scoff in disbelief. “One day, you’re holding me in your arms and the next day, you’re pushing me away.”

A sudden yank of his polo shirt collar forced his eyes open and he found himself staring into a pair of narrowed, irate eyes. Her cheeks puffed in rage, she bellowed in his face, “What do you think of me as huh?? An easy woman?? Am I someone who just looks for a bad boy or…. or a stable, boring man???”

Jerking him to and fro by his collar, she raved on, spittle escaping her mouth. “Why are you doing this to me?? Are you playing games with me??”

Now who was playing fucking games with who???

Gripping her wrist, he forcefully removed her hold on him, flinging her hand away. He countered harshly, “You’re just so selfish aren’t you?? Everything’s always about you, you, you. Have you even thought about me and what _I_ want??”

“Me?! Selfish?!” She snorted, throwing her hands up. “Fine, what is it that you want?”

“What? What?” Her volume increasing with each question, she stuck her head out towards him. “What is it that you want so much that you can’t say?”

Levi’s lips pursed in a grim line, refusing to answer.

(F/N) crossed her arms across her chest, a simpering smile growing on her face. “Oh…. Now someone is too much of a coward to come out and say it. Why? Are you too scared??”

“Yes I _am_ scared! I’m scared of losing you!” 

“Then why can’t you let me come with you??” She persisted. 

His teeth ground together in an effort to suppress his words.

“You’re not making any sense!”

His heart hammered furiously against his chest.

“You’re just being so fucking stubborn and I just don’t get you!”

Something snapped in him.

“It’s because I love you too damn much okay, (F/N)!”

His gaze shifting to her face, he saw her jaw fall slack, her expression dazed. Realizing what he had said only after the words were out, his eyes widened in shock.

 

_Oh shit._


	2. Act II - Escaping Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=3y-LcRsACxw#A_Little_Braver_by_New_Empire_Instrumental_\(Uncontrollably_Fond\)))**

Did he just… accidentally confess??

Frozen to the spot, he tried desperately to come up with a way to cover his blunder but his mind drew a blank. He watched (F/N)’s lips open and close, the frown on her face deepening as she tried to process what he had just said. Praying to whatever mighty powers on earth that she would not take his words seriously, a seeping chill creeped through his body with every second that passed.  

“Levi…”

He held his breath.

“Are you… feeling sick?”

Thank god. He exhaled slowly. “No… it’s nothing. I’m fine. I’m just… tired, that’s all.”

She took a step closer, scrutinizing his expression as if she knew he was telling a lie. Uncomfortable under her gaze, he turned away and retreated to the bunk bed, the springs protesting as he sat down. But she only followed suit, the mattress sinking further as she sat beside him.

“Hey Levi.” Her voice soft and gentle, she rested her hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“I..” Sneaking a side glance at her, he knew she would not let up until he said something. “I lost my job… a few days ago.”

(F/N) gaped at him. “Wait wha- How??”

“I was…” He searched for an ambiguous word to use, something that did not convey the fact that he was so pathetic and feeling upset about seeing her together with his best friend, Erwin. “.. distracted.”

“And a customer got on my nerves, so I cursed at him,” he said flatly.

A hand covering her mouth, the other patted his back soothingly. “I’m… I’m sorry Levi. Those bastards should have given you a second chance, what with your good record and all.”

“But…” She eyed him. “It doesn’t seem like you to lose your temper like that either.”

Shifting his gaze to the floor, he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. His hands kneaded together as he scrambled to find a way out of this predicament. He couldn’t let her know the real reason behind his actions but still… there had to be something he could say, some half-truth…. Or…

“Do you want to talk about it, Levi?”

He hesitated, his lips parting. “Are you..” His eyes flitted from the floor to her face several times before he gathered his courage. “… happy when you’re together with Erwin?”

(F/N) blinked, taken aback by the out-of-the-blue question. “Erwin?”

Noting Levi’s serious no-nonsense expression, she rubbed the back of her head. “Err… he’s a good friend? I guess? I’m cool being with him.” She frowned. “Why? Yo-you’re acting weird.”

His shoulders hunched, Levi nodded dejectedly. “Yeah, he’s a great guy. I should know. He’s my best friend after all. He has everything going for him.”

Daring a glance at her, he said, “You two should go out. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t mind either.”

She stared at him for a split second before bursting into laughter. “You’re kidding, right? You know that’s not possible.”

His lips curled downwards in a frown. He pressed, “I’m being serious. Why not?” 

His question met only by continued spurts of giggling, he grew ticked off by her nonchalant attitude. Turning sideways to face her, he threw up a hand. “What’s not to like about him, (F/N)? He’s handsome, charismatic… he’s in law school and has a good family background.”

Voice growing in volume, Levi stormed on. “Why don’t you just go out with him already??”

“What…. Go out with him… already??” (F/N)’s face turned dark, her tone equally harsh in retaliation. “Levi, this is _my_ life. Who are you to just butt in like that??”

“I’m your good friend. I just want the best for you,” he defended himself.

“Best for me??” Scoffing, she shook an accusing finger at him. “You should know me well, Levi. Matters of the heart can’t be forced like that. I can’t just… simply love someone because you ask me to.”

All of a sudden, the burden on his chest lifted with those few words. Just knowing that she did not think of Erwin as more than a friend was enough relief. Backing off a little, Levi apologized for his behavior. (F/N)’s expression lifting, she accepted his apology with a short nod.

But… if it wasn’t Erwin, it could still be someone else with equally good qualifications. No sooner had his mood changed for the better than it dropped once again. Realizing that this was the best time to ask, he ventured, “So… what kind of guy do you like then?”

“Hmm..” She pondered his question, her arms extending behind her to prop her up as she leaned backwards. “Someone who’s honest. Someone who can make me laugh even on a sad day. Someone who’s decent-looking, I guess. Someone… who knows me very well and can set me straight when I get out of hand..”

Meeting his gaze, she grinned. “Someone like you actually!”

His eyes widening in surprise, he quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to give away his feelings. Even as his heart did a little victory dance, he felt that little pang that accompanied it when he thought about their non-existent future together. Whatever she said, it did not change the fact that their statuses were too far apart. That was the cruel truth of the matter.

“Hmm.. but Levi, you’re sooo short though.” She laughed teasingly. “And you curse so much too.”

There she goes. He should have known the shitty romantic moment wouldn’t have lasted long. Glancing sideways at her, he replied sarcastically, “Ok ok haha stop it.”

A sly smile creeped over her face. “And you’re not very affectionate either.”

He winced. Everything she said was true and he knew it. He knew his shortcomings better than anyone and though he tried as hard as he could to change, it just didn’t come naturally. She deserved better than him. But hearing it come from her made it worse, as if she was deliberately putting him down and rubbing it in his face. 

The vein in his forehead throbbing painfully as he tried to suppress his frustration, he warned her, an edge in his tone. “(F/N). Stop.”

“More like, you can be so rude at times,” she added with a giggle.

His jaw set in a firm line, he grated his teeth together. “(F/N).”

“Who knows? Maybe your…” She coughed in a suggestive manner. “isn’t that- “

He slammed a fist down onto the bed. “Enough ok!” Fixing her with a terse glare, he shouted, “I’ve always known I’m not good enough to have you. So stop rubbing it in!!!”

His breath coming out in heavy huffs, it took him several seconds before he realized his slip of tongue. And unfortunately, so did she. (F/N) stared back at him, wide-eyed and unblinking. Gulping, he dared not move or even breathe. There was no way he could take his words back this time. 

“Wait… y-y-you mean…” Her mouth opening and closing like a fish, she couldn’t find the words to continue.

Levi licked the bottom of his lips. (F/N) wasn’t stupid, she understood what he had just said. There was no context for him to use as an excuse unlike earlier. Since it had come to this, there was no other choice but to come right out with it. His fingers bunching into the sheets, he found his voice, hoping that it didn’t sound too nervous. 

“(F/N), I… I… I’ve always loved you, okay. Ever since we were kids.” He paused, his next words stuck in his throat requiring all his effort to force them out. “I don’t mind just being your friend like this. But… if you feel uncomfortable…. I.. I understand.”

Ending in almost a whisper, he lifted his gaze. (F/N) was as still as a statue, her eyes not even blinking as she stared at him. His heart sank. Of course she wouldn’t accept such a shitty confession. The contents of his stomach churning, he felt sick to the gut. 

“Levi…I…”

He tore his eyes away from her form. He was going to lose her.

“I feel…”

Waiting for that final punch to his ego and his feelings, he closed his eyes and held his breath.

“….so…so… happy.”

Wait, what? His brows creasing, one eye peeked open. 

(F/N)’s hand cupped her mouth, although it was unable to hide the flush in her cheeks. He could see the glitter in her eyes, the accelerated heaving of her chest. But it didn’t make sense to him.

“You know…” Her voice muffled, the hand over her mouth returned to her side as she bowed her head. “I never gave much thought to dating before but… I could never understand why. But I think… I get it now.”

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “The one I really wanted was by my side all the time.” Shaking her head as she let out a chuckle, she continued, “I was too blind to realize my own feelings.”

As she raised her head to look at him, his heart skipped a beat. The slight tint on her cheeks, the coy smile on her lips, and those intense eyes was something that he had always imagined but never thought he would see. 

“I love you too, Levi.”

Levi gulped, a spark of electricity running down his nerves through his body. His mind went blank, her words replaying over and over again. He couldn’t feel anything, not the bedsheets beneath him or the sweat that rolled down his forehead. Only a sense of euphoria that was broken when she inched closer towards him.

Backing away, his back hit the metal bedpost. “N-n-no, (F/N). You’re being impulsive now. You’re just happy because you got confessed to.”

She waved a hand in dismissal, snorting as she did. “Oh come on, Levi. It’s not like I haven’t gotten confessions before.”

Really? He frowned, not remembering her ever telling him about this. So it wasn’t just Erwin, but a bunch of other guys he didn’t even know about who were after her. Talk about a fucking bummer. Looking away, his attention was pulled back to her when she covered his hand with hers.

“Look, Levi. I know what love feels like and I know I love you,” she said firmly. “I’ve always felt so anxious when I think about you leaving me and not in the sense of a friend leaving me. I’ve hated it when other girls are around you and I’ve never said this because it was embarrassing but...”

He waited with bated breath, the color on his cheeks growing in intensity.

“I err used to umm…” She wavered, her eyes darting all around but never landing on his face. “…dream about you in weird ways.”

Stifling a laugh, he felt his heartbeat hammer in his chest until he thought it would burst. He could feel his defenses slowly eroding but still, he asked half-heartedly, “How about your parents? They would probably object.”

Her head shooting up, she had a determined look on her face. “I told you it’s my life, not theirs.”

A finger brought up to tap her chin, she angled her head to the side. “Now that I think about it, this is starting to sound like what we just acted out.”

“Well never mind about that,” she dismissed. “What I mean is… my opinion matters more. And you have nothing to be unconfident about. You’re the top student in our school, you’re in a prestigious university, in a great major. You’re a hard worker, and most importantly, I love everything about you.”

A soft smile spread across his face. “Really? Even though I’m short and rude?”

Prompting a snort from her, she declared adamantly, “That’s what I like about you! Even if you’re a..” She raised her fingers and curled them to indicate air quotes. “..dangerous criminal.”

Levi smirked. Remembering her words from earlier, he leaned in closer until he was barely an inch away from her face. “What about my…” He coughed teasingly. “Are you sure you’ll still love me then?”

If her face could turn even redder, she would look like a tomato. Her eyes widening, she turned away, squirming on the bed as she tried not to move. “Ahh w-w-well…”

His smile growing even wider at her discomfort, he whispered into her ear, his breath sending goosebumps down her skin. “Don’t you want to do what we did in your dreams? Let out this criminal in me?”

Seeing her biting her bottom lip as her eyes flitted from him to the floor, something stirred in his chest, his heart furiously beating against his ribcage. He leaned back a little, his eyes taking in everything from her nervous blinking to the luscious red lips of hers.

Those lips that tempted him so ever since the last time they were this close to each other were now within reach. Whispering her name softly under his breath, his head dipped lower until he could feel her breath slowly caressing his lips.

“L-Levi?”


	3. Final Act: Inside

In that short second, their lips met. The feeling was… crudely speaking, fucking exquisite. He could feel her stiffen in surprise but then, almost immediately, her eyes closed and her lips parted. Sighing slightly in relief, his hand found the back of her head, gently pulling her into the kiss.

As the kiss deepened, (F/N) sidled closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Getting bolder, he slowly pushed her down on the bed, his hand sliding over the back of her leg. But almost as soon as his fingers touched the tips of her khakis, he hesitated.

“Sorry..” His hand retreating, he clenched it. “Did I go too far?”

“Wh-what?” Flustered, she processed his question before shaking her head vigorously. “No no. It’s fine, really.”

“Okay.” He hesitated, his expression serious. “Just… tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want it to stop.”

Nodding, she tugged impatiently at his neck. “For a criminal, you’re certainly too nice, Levi,” she giggled.

A light red tinted his cheeks at her words. Leaning down until his breath tickled her neck, he grumbled into her ear. “I’ll make sure you regret saying that.”

His hand continuing its journey up the fabric of her pants, it stopped at the waistband. He hooked a finger under the rubber, his thumb and index finger fumbling roughly with the button until it came off. The sight of her white underwear exposed brought forth another warm rush of blood to his face and as he slowly pulled the pants down, he noticed that (F/N) was covering her face with her hands.

“Hey,” he prodded gently, his tone teasing. “Who was being so bold just a minute ago?”

Her fingers parting slightly, she peeked out with a scowl. “Oh shut it. J-just finish the job already!”

He grinned, the pants already fully off her and thrown to the ground. This embarrassed side of her was really too much of a turn-on. His hands now running down her side, he gently pulled the thin cotton t-shirt up. As he inched it farther and farther up, he gulped hard upon seeing the lacey black bra underneath. Too distracted by the sexy lingerie, he was taken off-guard by a flying pillow in his face.

“You perv! How long are you just going to stare??” (F/N) laughed, her arms hugging her chest.

The pillow thrown to one side, Levi slipped two hands underneath her, finding the bra straps. “Fine, fine. Let me just…”

His fingers tugged on the bra hooks but no matter how hard he pulled and yanked, the darn contraption would not give way. Cursing under his breath, beads of sweat formed on his brow as he tried to appear in control.

“Let me do it,” (F/N) chuckled, arching her back. Gently removing his hands, she deftly unfastened the hook and removed the bra. 

With that article of clothing gone, nothing was blocking his view of those two round…. pert…

“Levi, stop staring!”

Clearing his throat, he tore his eyes away albeit reluctantly. His gaze found hers instead and seeing the red tint on her cheeks as she looked away, her arms hugging her chest, he couldn’t help but fall more in love with her. A huff snapping him out of his daze, he hummed questioningly.

“I-isn’t it unfair that you still have clothes on, Levi?” she pouted.

A smirk curving his lips, he flicked her forehead playfully. “Isn’t someone the eager one?”

Ignoring her protests, he took off his t-shirt in one smooth motion and soon, his pants followed. Dressed in only his underwear now, he could feel her eyes raking over his body. Proud that his exercise regime had paid off, he leaned over her until the locks of his hair were brushing her face. “The real pervert is you, (F/N).”

As she opened her mouth to firmly deny the fact, he pressed his lips to hers. The words died in her throat as he kissed her passionately. His desire fueled even more, he disengaged his lips, planting small kisses down her throat and then her chest.

His hand reached up to squeeze her breasts, moving uncertainly at first and then slowly, gaining confidence as he responded to the low moans that now escaped her throat. Getting bolder, his other hand trailed down her belly, over her cotton underwear, until he felt the warmth that emitted from her womanhood.

With two fingers, he rubbed against her underwear, hoping that he was doing it right. Her body shifted slightly in response, guiding him to that sweet spot. His rubbing increased in speed, his breaths coming out in heavier pants. Impatient, he slipped his hand under the cotton material, his fingers searched and found the right spot again. 

Her hips moved in synchrony with his movements, growing in intensity until the heat that pooled between her legs was too overwhelming. Hoisting herself up, she breathed heavily, “Wait…”

Removing Levi’s hand, she wriggled out of her panties, tossing it to the floor. Following suit, Levi hastily pulled his own underwear off, exposing his already bulging manhood. Seeing the full size of Levi’s member, she bit her lips in trepidation. 

“Hey,” he said softly, his hand cupping her cheek. “It’s okay. If you don’t want to do it, we can stop anytime.”

She took a deep inhale, her eyes closing before she expelled her breath. Her mouth set in a firm line and when she opened her eyes, she had a determined expression on her face. “I trust you, Levi. Let’s do this.”

A smile gracing his lips, he nodded. “I’ll go slow. If it hurts… just say so.”

Looking down, he aligned his member with her womanhood and pushed himself slowly inside her. He gulped as he did, seeing her inhale sharply several times as beads of sweat rolled off her brow. He stopped every few seconds until he felt she was comfortable with it. 

Finally when he felt that the final frontier had broken, he heaved a sigh of relief and he noticed  she did too. Rolling his hips, he moved slowly, letting her adjust to him. Once he settled into a rhythm, he noticed her expression had relaxed as well. 

Smiling, he bent down, kissing her passionately as he continued to thrust. As they parted, the sight of her half-lidded eyes and slightly open lips sent a rush of warmth to his cheeks. He smirked, unable to resist the urge to tease her again. “So is the bratty princess satisfied with this criminal?”

Her eyes widening in mock horror, she slapped his shoulder playfully. “What princess?! It’s the prime minister’s daughter!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand reaching down to thumb his chin, her fingers running lightly over his lips. Batting her eyes, she whispered in as seductive a tone as she could muster, “As to whether I’m satisfied… let’s see how well you hold out towards the end.”

Snorting, his tongue flicked out to lick her fingers. “Don’t you mess with a criminal unless you want to be punished, brat.”

To be honest, he had no idea what he could do to punish her but he was just going to go for it. Picking up the pace, he attacked her chest again with sloppy kisses and groping, his tongue flicking over her erect nipples. Sneaking a glance upwards, he saw her face scrunching in pleasure, a sign that whatever he was doing was working. 

Her knees clamped down hard around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. A deep moan escaping from her lips, she ran her fingers through his hair. And as he resurfaced for air, she looked into his eyes, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I love you, Levi.”

Those three words were so simply said, yet the impact of its sincerity made his heart soar. He felt like he was floating on cloud ten - fuck cloud nine. It sent him into overdrive, his hips driving faster into her as he kissed those precious lips of hers. 

When the kiss finally broke, he whispered those same three words back to her. Her eyes turning cloudy with tears of happiness, she whimpered in pleasure as he felt her insides clenching until finally, she reached her climax.

A second later, he felt himself nearing his release as well. But realization struck him that he wasn’t wearing any protection. Quickly removing himself from their union, he barely made it before he achieved his own climax. The two of them laid there, panting in the aftermath of their coupling. Their gazes met and soon, they were laughing. 

Levi sank onto the bed, exhausted. Covering his eyes with an arm, he sighed. “Well.... we fucking did it.”

“We certainly did,” she snorted, turning her head to look at him with a smirk. “So was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“You kidding?” He uncovered his eyes, his hand reaching out to thumb her chin. “It was paradise.”

(F/N)’s eyes widened, her cheeks coloring. Huffing lightly, she looked away, embarrassed. “Oh come on, Levi.”

“It’s true.” His expression serious, he gently cupped her cheek. “After all… I love you.”

She smiled coyly, her eyes dreamy as she looked into his eyes. Wrigging closer to him, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. “Love you too, Levi.”

“Even if you’re not an experienced criminal,” she added with a chuckle.

“Hey, acting as an experienced criminal is hard, okay,” he retorted. “Fucking hard. You got the easy part.”

Rolling her eyes, she replied sarcastically, “Yeah yeah. As if-”

She gasped. “My exam!”

Rolling away from him, she glanced at the clock on his desk. The red digits glowed tauntingly at her, reminding her of the precious little time she had left to finish her exam. She grunted in frustration, scrambling frantically to put on her clothes that were strewn all over the floor.

He propped himself up on his elbow, watching her in amusement as she pulled on her pants inside out. Boy was she cute like this. As she got back to speed typing her essay for the exam, he gathered the bed sheets in his arms. No way was he letting his siblings or his mother find out what happened here.

By the time he had washed the bed sheets and taken a quick shower, she had just finished writing out the last sentence of her essay. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he bent down to look at her laptop screen. “Finished?”

Mumbling to herself as she did a quick proofread, she hesitated before finally clicking the large Submit button. “Yeeees, done.”

She planted a quick peck on his cheek. “Thank you for helping me out with the exam, Levi. You’re a darling.”

“Well, if you really want to thank me,” he said, his hands slipping down to cup her breast. “How about a second round?”

“You fucking perv, Levi!”


End file.
